Jhonny?
by jack-the-annoying-freak
Summary: Jhonny i think i remeber that name, from when i was little...
1. Chapter 1

5-5-2008

I love Cinco de Mayo

So me and my friend are just eatin' tacos at the taco eating contest, right, so this, ehh, I guess she was cute, girl shows up and practically inhales the tacos in. man was I pissed me and my bro had this title for years and we forking lost. So I told her off, then my man told her off, uhh she busted on us so hard my bro left to cry. Then I guess her sister came up and was like I'm hungry. And their convo was intense.

"Yo I'm hungry" this was the younger one "get me some food"

"Well you are fat but you are not lazy"

"At least I have a boyfriend"

"He's like 8 you're like 5"

"Fine you wanna take this on at home"

So they left

I kind of followed them, not stalking.

After a while the girl took out a jar of peanut butter out of her black Jansport girl ate joyously. It was funny so I chuckled. I looked up and they were gone. I looked around and what I saw I almost die from laughter. The little girl was in a fighting stance while the older one was sitting on the curb smiling to her-self. The girl took her four-arm and hit me right under my ribs then I couldn't breathe. The girl said

"Awe man you killed him"

I got up and sneered "I'm. Not. Dead"

"Oh cool that's a good thing Johnny"

"It's not cool that you almost killed a guy Jordan"

I staggered feeling queasy, tired and helpless.

"Awe, we got to take him home to …"

Then I kind of hit my head not fainted or blacked out.

Woke up to another girl she is around 19

"Oh, hey, you awake. Sorry about Johnny and Jordan."

"Uhh yeah"

"You want eggs"

"Uhh yeah"

"Get 'em yourself"

I got up and heard music. So I followed it and peeked in and saw the two girls singing a song I never heard before. So I open the door all the way and they still didn't notice. The music was so loud that I couldn't hear them sing. They are let me tell you they are the worst dancers ever. Then the younger started saying something that I couldn't understand. Then she took my hand and started trying to make dance. I love to dance, don't get me wrong, but since pan likes to dance I don't want to seem like I copied him. Not a moment later she walked out on us. I knew that I would need her to come back I wanted to talk with her. So I put on a song I knew when I scanned down on her I pod home and saw a song that my sister used to sing to me when I was young.

**_yup story time little red kicks butt i deadicate this to you. congrats_**


	2. better?

ok i honestly thought i would actual get readers

DEAR chittychittybangbang: IM SOO SORRY THAT I CONFUSED YOU AND THE RREST OF YOU . i did not thinkl i would actualy get readers! im just still in shock. so i shall fix that up for you right now

1**) i have noitced that i forgot to put pucks pov .**

**2) it wa s 5-5-12 when i wrote this i was really bored .**

**3)i was also writeing another story at the time so i messed up pucks pov.**

**4) most of this stuff actualy happend so it might not make a lot of sense.**

**5) my friend wrote pucks pov (she was thinking of puck from glee)**

_**summery:so on cinco de mayo puck and his friend blue had a taco eating contest they have held for years. then 2 girls showed up and beat the title or taco king/queen. so blue had thisawsome idea of telling them off, so he attempted to but the girls are quick-minded. then the girls got into a fight then just kind of left puck STALKED them. but he does not know they have secret... so he thinks he got jumped. woke up in this house, and was gonna escape. then later on as he spent more time with the girls he felt like he belonged... i wont spoil the sister part because that part is ... coming up next**_

Johnny's pov

Man I felt really bad, about leaving that guy but you know I had to pee, so I kind of shuffled down to the bathroom. I ate some peanut butter from a jar(not in the the bathroom), and then I came up the stairs, and heard my favorite song. Peeked into Jordan's room and saw that, that, guy touching my guitar the last thing that was ever given to me by my dad. But then I walked into Jordan's room and started dancing with Jordan when the lyrics started up. Then Jordan left for some reason smiling and probably is going to take my cookies. Then that guy sang along with the song. He was pretty good.

_I love you from the bottom of my heart  
And that's not gonna change, but things are grim  
When I'm watching you watch him  
I give you the best a man can hold to give  
But I'm not feeling brave  
Chances are slim  
When I'm watching you watch him  
_**His voice was very sweet.**

_Oh what is there to learn?  
When he will let you crash and burn  
He never gives attention  
but you still yearn  
where do I fit in  
when I'm watching you watch him?  
_**The simplicity of the song** **suits his voice flawlessly.**

_God only knows why I still wait around  
except I hate to see you cry  
and I need you, but there are things I cannot do  
and I want you when he's playing all his games_

**I could tell that there was a girl in his life by the way he sang and this song means more to him than anyone but I can ever think of.**

_And it gets hard to tell who's the victim  
and I am watching you watch him  
*Mexican music playing*_

_Oh what is there to learn?  
When he will let you crash and burn  
He never gives attention  
but you're still...  
Where do I fit in_

_When I'm watching you watch him?_

God only knows why I still wait around  
Except I hate to see you cry  
And I need you, but there are things I cannot do  
And I love you like a broken record plays  
But I'm a window pane, a phantom limb  
When I'm watching you watch him  
When I'm watching you watch him  
When I'm watching you watch him

So I asked how he heard of him and why does he like it. He told me that his sister wrote all of his songs until she died. Well they were in her diary and she hid them in his old house, under the staires then he found them. He said his sister, and 45 other girls were murdered some time ago and I muttered 9/29/1689 at 6:23.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"They werefairy princesses actualy, they killed my sisters because I would probably run my kingdom to the ground. If they chose me to be the queen"

"Who are you?"

"Princess Johnny at your service."

"Cool. Prince Puck at _your_ service. Is Jordan your sister, well other sister"

"Nah found her on the street and told Chloe, the older one that this was her abandoned sister. and i know you from some were"

"And she believed you" he said compleatly ignoring my last question.

"Well, yeah"

"WANT. TOO. SEE. MY. CATS!" yes I know I was distracting myself from him, but i felt somthing wierd about him. like he wasent telling me the whole truth.

He chuckled "sure"

I ran to get biggie, my cat he's like Garfield fat and lazy but his son smalls, is like a rescue panther, as my mom said.

_**blam new story that i hope makes sence i will tell you a story about my weekend someome pm me to tell that story **_**later. yup 1000 words yup.**


End file.
